Ellen's game
by LaurandBill-DestinyLove
Summary: Ellen Tigh was a disaster. Laura knew that. But she didn't even suspect what the word "disaster" actually meant when Bill is included in the equation. This is Ellen's game and Laura can do nothing but..... be jealous. Adama/Roslin
1. Consequences and plans

_Saul Tigh:"You have been secretly visiting my wife?  
Bill Adama: "No!.. yes.. but it's complicated..."  
Ellen Tigh: "I told you! He's been after me for years!  
Bill Adama: "What??"  
Ellen Tigh: "Now, boys, boys, don't fight over little ol' me."  
Laura Roslin: "Ellen, be quiet!"_

**1 week after Ellen's test for cylon**.

"I think that's all, Madame President. If you'll excuse me. Have a nice day."

Bill Adama turned around without letting Laura answer him and left the room. As usual. She sighed…. _You deserve it… to believe a frakking cylon and to sneak out and to spy him on his own ship and to involve his best friend…_

"OK. I crewed up! How long he is intending to remind me that!?" she exclaimed 4 hours later in a complete anger while Billy was reading the agenda to her. Her aide's face was tired but calm and didn't ask what was this absolutely unconnected to the agenda sentence. He had become accustomed to the fact that, since her suspicions of Adama being a cylon, after every meeting with him, The President came back in a bad mood and never listened to anything.

"Maybe you should apologize…" Billy suggested quietly.

"To apologize? For doing my job and protecting the fleet?"

'No, for believing the enemy, not him."

Laura gave Billy a stern look. "I'm not intending to look like a guilty schoolgirl"

Billy shrug his shoulders and, giving up to make Laura focus on the agenda, left her alone.

**I****n the meantime, Galactica**

Elen Tigh was not a woman to forgive easily. Bill Adama humiliated her and had to pay the price. Noone plays with Tigh's wife without consequences.

But how to revenge on the Commander of the fleet?

By taking away his friend- impossible. This naïve husband of hers was following Adama like a puppy. Pathetic.

By taking his son? The same boring story. Despite… she had other plans for the young Adama…

By causing chaos in his fleet? Too risky.

And then it came. The brilliant idea. Laura Roslin.

Ellen noticed how the two of them were looking at each other at the dinner last week. And how Roslin reacted when she announced that Bill had been after her for years. There was something more than irritation in the President's voice, ordering her to be quiet…. Something in her tone sounded too interesting…. If Ellen managed to destroy the connection between these two, she would have her revenge and Bill would be sent in hell. Soo perfect.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Tigh.

"Nothing, honey. Just making a plan for the week. It's so boring when you're at work. I had to find a hobby"

"Did you find one ?"

"Oh, yeah… I found…"


	2. Let the game begin

On the next morning Ellen was on the verge of screaming from happiness- she couldn't believe her luck- after Saul's shift was over, he asked her to go with him to the meeting with Adama and Roslin about some Picon's celebration they had to discuss: "You

On the next morning Ellen was on the verge of screaming from happiness- she couldn't believe her luck- after Saul's shift was over, he asked her to go with him to the meeting with Adama and Roslin about some Picon's celebration they had to discuss: "You could help with the organization, you're very good at this, I remember."

"Is it okay with Bill?"

"Actually he asked for you"

With this conversation they entered in a very quiet room where The President of the 12 colonies and the Commander of the fleet were sitting without exchanging a word.

The sentence "deadly silence" got a whole new meaning… Such a lovely atmosphere.

"Bill, I'm so happy to see you again. We haven't met since last week" Ellen gave him her most flirtatious smile and hugged him longer than decency allowed making sure Roslin was looking exactly where Ellen wanted.

Even if Bill had something against this action, he didn't show her but smiled and returned the hug.

"OK. Let's get to work." Saul smirked secretly observing Laura's face while his wife was hugging Bill_. Ellen, Ellen, what the hell are you up to?_

The meeting ran as usual- The President talking to one very stone-like, impartial and disdainful Commander. But there were new elements…

"Bill, once again I want to say that I'm so glad that Galactica has survived in the holocaust. Everyone feels safe under your command… " said Ellen at the end of the meeting giving him that flirtatious smile again.

"I'm flattered to hear that from you, Ellen" he gave her a smile in return, nodded coldly to Laura and left the room with Saul.

"Can I ask what the hell is wrong with your wife? I hate when she flirts with me. This optimism of hers is really annoying…" sighed Bill after he and Saul walked away from the conference room.

"You really don't know? I think it's obvious. And you didn't show your annoyance anyway- let me guess why"

"I have no idea what are you talking about. And.. obvious? What is obvious?" Bill was at a loss of words. What the frak was wrong with the world around?

"Well, my friend, it would be funnier if I leave you to find out by yourself…" smirked Saul and left one very dumbfounded Commander in the middle of the corridor.

In the conference room.

"Well, Laura, how are you doing after I disappointed you with being a human?" asked Ellen, enjoying the full irritation on the President's face.

"Not disappointed, on the contrary- I'm happy about you and colonel Tigh" she answered reservedly. A sweet chat with Ellen Tigh was the last thing she needed right now.

"Really? So good to hear that. Bill mentioned you have troubles accommodating with the situation. But I told him: "Bill, if _you_ survived and accepted me as a part of the family, there is no way Laura to be against me."

Her laugh, high and maddening, made Laura want to put a towel in her mouth and to lock her in the nearest basement. Oh, Battlestars didn't have basements…. Bad luck. Airlocks were becoming too prosaic.

Laura tried to concentrate over the waterfall of words Ellen was pouring over her head.

"…. actually, I have to admit that my relationship with Bill before was really hard. But you know what people say- you appreciate the person in front of you only when you loose him." With this Ellen grinned and left the room.

**Colonial One. 2 am**

Laura Roslin was irritated. No, she was mad. No, she was furious. Once again Adama ignored her making her look like a total idiot in front of Saul Tigh and… Ellen Tigh… he won't get away with this! Not this time!

And... what the frak was that hug and these smiles they were exchanging?? And what the frak Ellen meant with her little speech after the meeting? Did she try to say that she and Bill… _This is not your business_ a quiet voice reminded her. OK. It's not. But it's her business to do something about their relationship… _Relationship? Is there one? Or you're just optimistic? _Frak. Frak. Frak. He's a pig. Stubborn and irritating object who has decided to torture her till the end of her days!

And what was that hug?? Really??

Knock. Knock.

"What?!" Laura answered angrily.

"Um… sorry, Madame President, you have a Quorum meeting within 10 minutes…"

Great. A pissed off Commander, a humiliation before his officer, a conversation with Ellen Tigh and a Quorum meeting. Lovely. How much worse a day could become?

"…after we finished this, I'd like to open for discussion the following problem. Please, everyone turn to page… 66… no 67…" Laura shook her hear- the numbers were dancing in front of her eyes… she didn't even feel when she hit the ground…

"… hasn't eaten from 8 hours and obviously hasn't drunk any water. She really needs a rest…"

"So what are we going to do? She will not want to stay in bed…"

Cottle's voice was mixing with someone else's, so familiar and soothing… Laura smiled and fell to sleep again.

**5 hours later**

"I have been sleeping for 7 hours?? What about the Quorum, the meeting with Zarek and the discussion about the tyllium we started…."

"Calm down, young lady. Your aide cancelled everything because I said so. You needed rest and there was no other way to make you stay in bed but to sedate you." Cottle didn't seem to feel guilty at all. On the contrary- he looked proud. Frakking doctors.

"OK. Where is the Commander?" Actually she felt a bit insulted he wasn't here. His President had fainted… didn't this mean anything….? For the military, of course….

"I want to discuss with him the decisions I made with the Quorum before I fainted."

"He was here but Ellen Tigh called him. Something personal she said."

Laura put her most Presidential smile on her face and left Life Station.

_Of course I'__m__not mad at him because of Ellen. This is ridiculous! No… I'm not… am__I?_

"You are what, Madame President?" Asked Billy in the shuttle to Colonial One.

"Um…. I didn't say anything. Did I?"

"Madame President, are you feeling OK?" Now Billy was truly concerned. It wasn't enough that she didn't say a word during the way back but now she is talking without knowing it?

"I'm perfectly well, Billy. Thank you for asking…"

" At least _you_ asked…" she murmured.

The boy looked at her with confusion but decided to keep silence.

**CIC, the same time**

"Did you go to see The President? I heard she fainted in front of the whole Quorum."

"Yes, I did" sighed Bill. "As I expected- no eating or drinking for Gods know how long. That woman is not just workaholic, she is a frakking maniac."

Saul smirked at the obvious concern in his friend's voice, hidden behind irritation.

"So why aren't you in Life station right now?" he asked.

"Because of your wife! She asked for a meeting…. She held me ah hour to present her ideas about the table position on the Picon's party. Why, in the name of the frakking Gods, she presented them to me? Do I look like a party organization?"

"Hehe- only when you organize a party for the cylons, Bill."

Saul gave him one last amused look and turned away. _Still clueless… This is going to be fun._

_to be continued..._

_--_

**Thanks very much to _darth rat_ for reminding me that Bill is still a Commander here- I totally forgot about it... And thanks to Mariel and BossaNovaBaby for reviewing :)**


	3. Improvisations

5 days later

**5 days later****. Preparations for a battle.**

Laura Roslin woke up with a plan. And no, it was not inspired by Ellen Tigh's behaviour. No, absolutely not. It didn't have anything in common with the hugs between the Commander and his XO's wife. Absolutely nothing.

OK. Just a little.

**The conference room in Galactica**

"Since Ellen Tigh is the organizator of the Picon's celebration, I think you should speak with her about that. I'm not informed and have a meeting in CIC. Have a nice day, Madame President"

Commander Adama stood up, but Laura was faster- the door was shut and she was staying before him, blocking his way out of, what he thought, was the room or torture. Every room with that impossible woman inside was a torture, actually.

"I have to talk to you, Commander. We can't go on like this. I know we have never been and will never be best friends, but that cold war between us is not doing good to the fleet. Cooperation…"

"Cut the crap, Madame President. And stop talking like you are giving speech. Sounds stupid."

All she could do was staring with an open mouth.

"This cannot be resolved with speeches. This is about trust. And you trusted the enemy. This is not the way we will survive."

Laura hid a smile of relief- at least he was talking to her, which was better than she had expected.

"Trust…. Everything around us is such a mess and you know that, Commander. I don't trust even my shadow."

"I'm sure you don't, Madame President. However, you are not working with the shadow, but with me and until you clear for yourself who is the enemy and who is the friend, I don't have anything else to tell you except to go away and take the shadow with you."

"But I do! I'm… I have a lot of things to say."

Laura surprised herself- was she really so desperate that she was on the verge to say "I'm sorry"?

Bill sighed in reconciliation- was she really intending to keep him locked in the conference room until the end of the day? The room of torture, indeed. He sat back in the chair.

"OK. Talk. I'm listening."

**CIC, in the meantime**

Ellen Tigh was bored. And the fact that Commander Adama and Lee Adama were gone Gods knew where didn't make her mood brighter.

"Saul, my love, do you know where Lee is? I… have some documents about the party to show him"

"I heard him talking with The President this morning. Something about the conference room and privacy… She has a meeting with Bill now. Maybe, at last, she is going to apologize about that mess with the test…."

Ellen smiled broadly. Maybe the day was not going to be so boring after all.

"Thank you, Saul. I need a nap. See you tonight."

She kissed him and left CIC. Saul Tigh smiled to himself.

"_A nap, indeed. Why women always have to annoy each other? "_

While her husband was laughing at her, Ellen quickly made her way towards the conference room and decisively opened the hatch…

**The conference room**

"OK. Talk. I'm listening."

Laura took a deep breath… And the door opened with a big hit.

Ellen Tigh entered and looked at the two leaders with concern.

"I though you are locked here! Bill, thanks the Gods you are OK!"

To see Ellen Tigh hanging on Bill Adama's neck was a picture Laura Roslin wanted to delete from her mind as soon as possible.

"We have a conversation, Ellen. Can you leave us alone, please?"

Ellen stared at her rebelliously.

"Madame President, you aide is looking for you everywhere. Something important he said."

The desire to hit that woman was almost irresistible. So much for privacy for today….

"Then I should go. Thank you for the information, Ellen."

The blonde woman smiled sweetly.

"Madame President, you had some questions about the Picon's celebrations. As I said, Ellen is the organizator so you should talk with her. If I see Billy on my way to CIC, I'll tell him to come here."

Bill's words were the last ones Laura needed to hear. But Ellen Tigh seemed more than happy to stay and have a little chat with her president.

"Great idea, Bill. The President and me have a lot to discuss about that party."

Bill managed to escape another of Ellen's hugs and with a last half satisfied, half guilty look at Laura, left the battlefield.

**CIC, 5 minutes later**

"Bill, what are you doing here? Didn't you have a meeting with the President?"

"It's good to see you too, Saul. Yes, I had a meeting until your wife decided to come and save me from one romantic conversation about trust. I left her and the president to discuss some problems"

"You left them alone? In one room? Again?" Saul remembered very clearly the last time the two of them had a conversation- The President didn't talk with Bill 5 days after that...

Bill looked at his friend with surprise

"They have to work with each other. And they seem to like being together…. Everytime we had a meeting, Ellen and The president stay after it alone to talk…"

Saul sighed

"How to explain it to you, my friend…. Women's talk is a dangerous territory… it's like a viper training- supposed to be a friendly fire, but not exactly…."

**The conference room**

Laura and Elen waited Bil to shut the door before giving each other a decisive look

"So…. Madame President, what's the problem with the Picon's party? I can imagine how hard is for a former school teacher and a president to understand the need of people for one night of fun, but here I am exactly for this part. Don't worry about anything- everything is under my precise control"

Laura smiled and started gathering the files from the table. Ok then. Let's give Ellen what she wants and see if she can deal with it.

"Oh, Ellen, I'm sure everything will be fine. Especially after I coordinate the plan for the security with Colonel Tigh. I can imagine how difficult is for a former strip dancer to understand the need of people to be protected, but don't worry- you can count on me for that one. Nothing will disturb your party."

Laura opened the hatch and turned once more to a very silent Ellen Tigh.

"Oh, and by the way- please, tell your husband that I'll call him in the morning for a meeting. I want to meet with him personally and talk about some things… Boring Presidential stuff, you know…"

With a last amused grin she left the room.

Yes, Ellen managed to ruin her plan A, but Laura always had other variants…

_to be continued..._

--

**Thanks to Mariel for reviewing! :)**


	4. The President shooting back

The next day, Colonial One

**The next day****, Colonial One**

"_What better than a day, starting with a meeting with Colonel Tigh_?" Mused Laura with a devilish grin while looking for her white "hug me" blouse. Men liked her in it, really, really liked her…

"Madame President, The Colonel and his wife have arrived. Shall I invite them to come in?"

_What? I haven't ordered Ellen for breakfast! Tigh was the only one in the menu!_

_Well, let's see what she's got…_

"Yes, Billy, invite them"

At the look of Ellen Tigh, holding her husband's arm Laura experienced the immediate impulse to hide back in her quarters and maybe vomit. Stupid woman. She didn't want her man. She didn't even like the man. Definitely not her type. _Unlike his best friend_… Oh, shut up.

"Colonel Tigh, so good to see you. We haven't met since… when? The dinner at the Admiral, right? How are you?"

Laura gave him her brightest smile and a close hug, just like the ones Ellen was giving The Admiral. Not that her hugs have something to do with Ellens'. Not at all.

She let the poor confused Colonel go and raised an eyebrow in Ellen's direction. This is The President shooting back, bitch. Play or die.

1 hour later Saul managed to make a graceful exit from the ninth circle of Hell, leaving the two women in a conversation which seemed to be everything but pretty…

**Galactica, Tigh's quarters, 2 hours later**

To see Ellen throwing dishes and glasses towards somebody who made her angry was a common picture. To see Ellen throwing glasses towards the wall was something slightly new. But to see Laura Roslin's picture on the named wall was an extraordinary event.

"Hey, honey. How was the war today? You took any hostages?"

Saul smirked trying to kiss his furious wife while she was occupied with tearing apart one notebook. The glasses were all broken already and she was running out of supplies.

"Don't you even dare to…. to….. You, miserable, pathetic and hypocritical idiot! Next time you agree to a meeting with the President will be your last day alive! Is that clear??"

"Ok. Ok. Don't be mad. From now on we will communicate only through love letters. I'm sure Bill will be kind enough to become our deliverer"

He got a really hard slap for this sentence after which Ellen disappeared in the bedroom.

Saul took off his jacket, pore a glass of Ambrosia, sat heavily on the couch and…. laughed.

War between women was one pretty interesting event. And as everyone said- two are fighting, but the third wins. After all, Saul was the one receiving hugs and kisses from one very sexy President. Who was he to complain about it?

Ops… Bill and Ellen wouldn't like the way of his thoughts…

"_Maybe it's time to concentrate on my Ambrosia_"

**30 min. later**

After breaking everything breakable, Ellen Tigh sat and started thinking about a contra hit. Something involving Bill… and cameras…

**Joe's bar. Two evenings later**

Bill Adama was absolutely exhausted. Not only that his annoying president has scheduled a meeting about "talking" again, but also Saul continued with his idiotic comments and if that wasn't enough, the Picon's party was 3 days away and Ellen used every free minute asking him if pink curtains were better than blue. No, Bill definitely needed a break. He didn't actually remember whose idea was to build a bar, but, Gods bless that man….

"Admiral, good evening. What would you like?"

"A private table and a glass of Ambrosia, Joe. Thank you."

"Here you are, Sir. Enjoy your night."

"Oh, he will. Believe me."

Dressed in something which suspiciously reminded him of…. Something which he just didn't want to think about, Ellen Tigh smiled and, before Bill realized on which planet exactly he was, she jumped in his lap.

The barman decided to make his quiet exit, not exactly sure what he was witness of.

Ouch….

"Are you on drugs?"

"Very funny, dear. I was just looking for company."

"Your company is not very happy about you sitting in his lap and unless you want to sleep in the brig, your company suggests that you should find a chair. Now."

But "now" was uncertain term and in Joe's bar in was enough for all the photographers to make some pretty good pictures of The Fleet Admiral and an unidentified woman in red sitting in his lap in the dark corner of the bar. In the minute Bill recognized the flashlights from the cameras, he knew he was in trouble. Big trouble.


	5. Trouble in Paradise

**Commander Adama has a girlfriend?**

_Everyone deals with the pressure of losing their hom__e in different ways. Commander Adama, leading our fleet to Earth, has found his cure in the arms of a woman. Nothing unnormal, considering the circumstances. However, our source claims the woman was not exactly a girlfriend, but more of a stripper. My, my, Commander, aren't you the one to give good example? We can see that, after all, men are men even on the highest military position._

_From D'Anna Biers_

Bill was walking through Colonial One's corridor, reading the morning newspaper and desperately trying to find a reason to cancel his meeting with The President. No such luck. Her aide had said on the phone that if he didn't appear on the meeting, Laura Roslin would personally come on Galactica. And something told Bill that meeting was no more about trust, but about… appearances…

"_Dead man coming_" thought the Commander and, sighing in reconciliation, pulled the curtain…

… The pure face of evil has new name. It was called Laura Roslin. And not because she was throwing dishes like Ellen or screaming… again like Ellen. No. Her wrath was quiet, controlled and deadly. Sooo deadly.

She looked at him with no less than disgust and made a gesture towards the chair in front of her desk without saying a word. Bill felt like 9 again, facing his teacher's anger who was trying to punish him with silence. And such a silence, he thought. The air was frozen and Bill had the feeling that when she starts talking, it would crash into pieces and leave him suffocating.

"_The attack is the best defense_" he decided and cleared his throat.

"Madame President, I know what this looks like, but if you look deeper…"

"Deeper?" An icy whisper came from her mouth. "Define "deeper", Commander. Because what I see is deep enough in my opinion."

"What I mean is that this was not a stripper sitting in my lap. It was Ellen Tight."

He would have just throw a bomb instead of saying this because the effect on Laura's face was the same like after an explosion. She stared, opened her mouth, then closed it and opened it again without producing a single sound.

"This is good news, Madame President. Don't look at me as if I killed a person."

Laura finally found her voice

"Oh, a good news you're saying. Well, then everything is fine, Commander. Let me just call the press and explain that you are sleeping not with a stripper but with you XO's WIFE!!! I'm sure they will appreciate the depth of the situation as much as I do."

It was Bill's turn to stare like an idiot.

"She was drunk or on drugs or something… and I'm not sleeping with her!"

Laura ignored the second part of his statement

"Prove that she was drunk. Did anyone saw her drinking?"

"No…. she came from her room…"

"Then the meeting is over, Commander."

"We have to make a decision!"

"You and Ellen Tight will make it. You did that mess. Fix it."

With that Laura made a 180 degrees circle on her heels and left the room before she started hitting him, because the temptation was huge, soo huge.

Bill shook his head, making sure he was still alive after the storm Luara Roslin was, and left Colonial One in search of Ellen.

Ellen, however, was nowhere to be found so he had to make the statement alone. After three hours of unsuccessful writing, he gave up and called Billy.

"The President's office, how can I help you?"

"Here is Commander Adama."

"Wait a minute, Commander, I'll connect you to The President."

"There is no need to do that. Actually, I'm looking for you, Billy. I need a favor."

Billy, feeling a bit guilty, wrote the statement for the press and Bill met with the reporters 2 hours later, explaining the situation without Ellen. The frakking woman has hid somewhere so well, than her husband himself couldn't find her.

**Location ****unknown, the time of the press conference**

Ellen Tight was listening to the radio where Commander Adama was explaining the last night's photo, making it look like Ellen had just fallen over him, because it has been dark in the corner of the bar.

"Congratulations, Ellen, you are a genius" she said to herself in the mirror, amazed of how well her plan was working. She, of course, was well informed of this morning's argument between Bill and Roslin and was surprised that such a smart woman like The President didn't even suspect the real agenda behind that photo.

And here he was now- in front of the whole fleet, defending Ellen alone…. What better confirmation of their deep relationship than the fact that the Commander didn't let his poor lover face the public but took all the blame on himself, trying desperately to cover for her and make her look innocent.

Or at least that was what everyone listening to the radio was thinking….

Part A of the plan was a totll success. Time for part B…

**Colonial One, the same time**

Laura was not listening to the radio anymore. She was too busy being furious at her aide.

"How dare you go behind my back?? Writing the speech for him??? You are my aide!! You are not supposed to be on his side!"

"Madame President, think for a minute, if the Commander hadn't faced the press, it would have become worse… This fleet doesn't need rumors, it needs to believe in their leaders and their morality"

"Morality?? He is sleeping with his best friend's wife and defending her in front of the whole fleet! He hid her from the face of the public only and only to keep her from humiliation! He is standing there alone, trying to cover for her! You call that morality?"

"This is unfair. He looked for Ellen everywhere, but she was missing. She herself hid, it was nothing to do with The commander. He wanted to make her come, too. And why are you so sure he is sleeping with her? He is not."

"Oh, yeah, I believed now."

"Your sarcasm is not needed. The wise decision was to help him deal with the press. Don't you want the scandal to be over?"

_No. I want him to suffer._

"It was his problem, not mine. Anyway, I'm mad at you. I don't want to see any of you anymore today. Leave me alone."

"Um….. Madame President…. Today is the Picon's party. You have to leave after 3 hours to greet the fleet with The Commander…"

It was all she could do not to scream…

_To be continued…_

**Sorry for the delay- school is nasty. This chapter is for McGonnagalFan who reminded me of my "duty". Thanks, girl! :)**


	6. Action and reaction

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay- school is draining me... thanks for your patience and thanks to everyone who made the effort to comment :)**

**2:30 hours later, Cloud Nine's corridor**

The shuttles with the President and the Commander have just landed when they both found themselves surrounded by some of the most curious representatives of the press.

"Madame President, would you comment on Commander Adama's scandalous affair? Will this affect your working relationship? Have you spoken with Colonel Tigh about this? Commander Adama, is it true that you are going to remove Colonel Tigh from duty?"

"We here on an unofficial visit, as guests on the party of the Picons. All questions will have to be left for some other time. Thank you." With that Laura prepared to leave but Bill stopped her with a hand.

"Actually, if I may interrupt you, Madame President, I think now is the best time to announce that we will have a dinner with the delegates from every planet next week on this ship. It will be a friendly discussion of some important civilian and military issues. Have a good night." With this Bill smiled and left the scene with one very surprised, very pissed and very helpless President staring open-mouthed after him. Billy. Billy and his frakking "damage control" speech. And that insolent Commander was reciting as if he was reading from a book! Dinner? Oh Gods….

But even if Laura Roslin needed the Gods, all she was going to get was Ellen Tigh cheerfully approaching her.

"Good evening, Madame President. Such a wonderful day, don't you think? It is going to be a great party…"

"Mrs Tight. Such a surprise. I see you have survived the scandal you made. And you are still brave enough to show up"

"Ahh, Madame President, it was such a small and insignificant problem. Bill resolved it pretty quickly as you know. After all, what is the pleasure without some risk?" Laura felt the instant wish to drown her in her glass of ambrosia.

Ellen laughed, looking smugly at Laura, and continued "And do you really think that some rumor, no matter how true it is, was going to stop me from having a good time?"

"Rumor- no. Consciousness, brain cells, decency- those are the things that should have stopped you. Or the more chaos, the more fun you will have?"

"Don't be so cranky, darling. It causes wrinkles." Ellen winked at her and waved for goodbye.

Laura answered with a fiery look.

"So... why exactly are you fighting with her?" Asked Billy who has been a silent observant of the lovely cat fight.

"Well, she was disrespectful."

"Disrespectful? " Laura met her aide's amused grin. "Well, Madame President, I may not know much about women, but I do know that much…"

She gave him a glare. The boy just continued grinning. "Will you try to deny it?"

Laura blinked, opened her mouth and then shut it up with the feeling that she was totally and utterly frakked up.

"I need a drink." She muttered and made a pitiful exit from the battlefield.

"You need more than one if you ask me" said Billy to himself and followed her at a safe distance.

**The Picon's party, half an hour later, Cloud Nine**

The hall was full of both military and civilians. The music was changing quickly from wild and rebellious to slow and romantic, giving the dancers enough time to stop by for a drink or change their partners. Not that Ellen Tigh was going to change hers. Not at all. She was completely satisfied with whom she was dancing. The victim, however, fleet Commander William Adama, had quite a different opinion on the matter. Unfortunately for him, though, this was a public place. Ellen was in control in public places. And Bill was stuck.

On the other corner of the room, two wise philosophers joined for a discussion.

"Do you see what I see, Billy?"

"I do. As does the rest of the human fleet plus a couple of hidden cylons probably. I have to pay credit to your wife, Colonel. She is leading the two most smart and powerful people in the fleet by the nose and they don't even have a clue…"

Colonel Tigh and Billy Keykeya had the full right to enjoy the scene- in the centre of the room, Ellen Tigh was dancing with Commander Adama for a 4th time this evening while Laura Roslin was sitting on the table nearby doing everything humanly possible not to blow them up with eyes. Or not to blow up the press which was making photo after photo of the two "secret lovers".

"Poor Bill. He cannot escape from my wife. Someone has to go and save him before our dear President sends them both on a trip through the airlock." Saul shook his head in a half-pitiful half-amused manner.

"Why doesn't he just refuse to dance more?"

"Well… my best friend has that intriguing and absolutely useless moral system…. Something about chivalry and respect for women… Cheers, Billy."

At her table the president of the Twelve Colonies was wondering how many glasses of ambrosia she needed to drink before she collapsed into a coma. More than two said her experience. But unfortunately she was the president- she could not just lay under the table deadly drunk. No matter how tempting this option seemed. Instead, she had to deal with Ellen's wide smile directed towards her table every time Laura looked at her and Bill on the dancing floor.

_I'm the President. Can I kill somebody and get away with it? After all, I'm the one to write the laws…_

One look at the corner gave her another interesting option.

"Colonel Tigh, would you like to dance?"

Saul tried not to blink 9in confusion when he saw Laura Roslin smiling sweetly in front of him. The woman had courage, that he had to admit. Noone played with Ellen in public and got out with it. That schoolteacher was looking for trouble. But then again, Saul realized, Laura was perfectly aware of the consequences. He smiled in reconciliation.

:Of course, Madame President. Lead the way."

"Are you going to hold me as a prisoner all night on the frakking dance floor?"

"Not all night, Bill. Just until I like it. And I still…" she paused, her eyes flashed in wild anger. Bill turned around and saw one of the most unusual scenes in his life- Laura Roslin dancing with his XO, her head near his ear, her arm tenderly put on his neck, whispering something he was laughing hard at. Soon she joined him and their collective laughs attracted the attention of the gossipers who, until that moment, have been occupied with Bill and Ellen.

The commander could have stolen his XO's wife. But meanwhile, without anyone noticing, The President of the Twelve Colonies has stolen the XO himself.

Danger. Humiliation. Revenge.

Those were the key words in the air.

When two women fight, it is a great event. When Ellen Tigh and Laura Roslin fight, it is epic.


	7. The last to win is not the winner

**Sorry that this is a bit too short, but actualy that was how chapter 6 was supposed to end. I was just merciful and let Laura think that she has won the battle (^_^) But she has not.... not at all...  
Thanks to everyone who commented!**

Ellen couldn't believe her eyes. She has just been publicly humiliated by that frakking schoolteacher?? No…. even revenging Bill was not worth the price. Ellen wanted her husband back.

It has started as a plan of punishing Bill, but now it was personal. It was between her and the frakking president.

While Ellen was staring furiously at The President, Bill was having hard time suppressing his laugh. He wondered how did Laura managed to talk Saul into this- the man was more than familiar with Ellen's temper and knew that teasing her in public was the shortest way for sleeping on Bill's couch…

"Are you ready to let me go now, Ellen?" Bill whispered mockingly.

She didn't even bother to answer, just spun in 180 degrees and left the hall.

Bill shook his head- _oh, women, women_…

Laura watched triumphal as Ellen Tigh disappeared from the battle scene leaving Bill alone. Revenge was sweet, Laura discovered one more time. But now she had to deal with that annoying Commander. The war was not over. She had a dinner to cancel and for that she needed to talk to him. But while she was thinking about what to say, Adama disappeared.

"May I guess who you are looking for so desperately, Madame President?" asked Billy, approaching Laura who has been trying unsuccessfully to locate the damned Commander for over 10 minutes. She considered if admission of guilt was worse than a dinner with the delegates… yes, it was definitely worse.

"I'm not looking for anyone, Billy. Thank you very much." She replied with the dignity of a robber found on the crime scene.

"Well, "anyone" headed to Galactica anyway. Said he was going to his quarters. Have a nice evening, Madame President." Billy left her quickly not risking pissing her off too much.

Laura was feeling frakked up once again. Such an insolent youth. Dee was definitely having a bad influence on that boy. And with similar thoughts about arrogance and plans for educational measures, Laura secretly, or at least she thought so, headed towards Commander Adama's quarters.

When she reached her target, there were no guards outside so she just decided to go in- she was way too angry about the whole dinner with delegates stuff to care about good manners. She spun the hatch and pushed it, stepping inside, once again taking a look over the list of negativities she was going to talk about with the Commander. A minute later she raised her head… and dropped her paper…

_Ellen Tigh, straddling Adama __in his lap on the couch, his hands on her waist and her mouth devouring his in a hungry kiss… _


	8. Jealous Gods

**Hi again! Sorry for the delay- the system didn't let me log in these couple of days.... thanks to everyone who reviewed- it is much appreciated!! :)**

**30 minutes earlier**

Ellen Tigh stormed into her quarters, considering her options- was sending Saul to sleep in Bill's quarters better than throwing away all of his ambrosia? Or maybe throwing his ambrosia **at** him and then sending him to sleep in Bill's quarters?

Of course, after that she had to come up with a plan to kill Roslin. She couldn't believe how Bill let her act as if she was something more than a schoolteacher.

_Bill_… her anger-fogged mind reminded her of the initial reason to be in such a ridiculous situation. _Bill Adama testing her for being a cylon_... _Bill Adama humiliating her right after she landed on that frakking ship... _

No… the price was worth it… she would deal with her traitorous husband later. Right now she had to return to the battlefield…

On her way to the party, Ellen met Billy headed towards the sleeping quarters of the officers _Dee, of course. So pathetic._

"Hello Billy, where is our lovely President? Still dancing with my husband?"

_Oh… here we go… _Billy smirked wickedly

"Hello Ellen. No, as a matter of fact she went to see The Commander. I think he invited her to discuss something…"

The flash in her eyes was unmistakable, she once again spun at 180 degrees and left one very happy and very amused Billy Keykeya behind.

Knock. Knock.

Bill wondered who would be crazy enough to knock at10:00 PM while everyone was at the party. He opened the hatch standing face to face with the last person he wanted to see again…

"I was too big of an optimist to think that I've gotten rid of you for the night, wasn't I?"

Ellen smiled wickedly and entered his quarters. Thanks Gods- the little schoolteacher hasn't arrived yet.

"We have unfinished business, Bill."

He sighed in reconciliation and sat on the couch.

" President Roslin still dancing with your husband? " he smirked.

"I'll deal with the little schoolteacher later. Right now I'm here because I lost perspective of my real goal."

"Real goal" Bill raised his eyebrows "What real goal- to play stupid and embarrass your own husband by acting like the local whore? Because if this is your goal, then you have totally reached it."

Ellen sighed and sat next to him, her eyes holding back tears.

"Is that what you think of me? That all I'm trying to do is to embarrass Saul? You have no idea… no idea…" her tears started rolling down her face. Bill sighed- did she really think he was going to believe this circus? He was perfectly aware of Ellen's theatrical skills.

She stated shaking uncontrollably. Bill became a little worried. Maybe this wasn't a circus after all… was there a chance in the universe that she was sincere?

"Ellen, do you need water or something?"

She sniffed and raised her teary eyes. Bill had to admit it- the woman could make herself look beautiful even while crying.

"I have a big headache… do you happen to have any pills?"

"Of course" he answered and went to the head to look for medicines.

Ellen continued crying until he closed the door of the head then rose up quickly and went to the guards. She was lucky- she knew both of the marines guarding the Commander's quarters tonight.

"The Commander asked me to tell you that you are free for the night. We won't need you anymore." The young marines looked at her a little confused. "It's alright, go. I'll take care if there is a problem- I'm the XO's wife, right? I'm sure you want to go to the party. "

They nodded in agreement and quickly disappeared. Ellen smiled wickedly. Stupid boys. They were going to be in big trouble in the morning.

Then she heard the clear sound of heels behind the corner of the corridor_. Here we go, Madame President… here we go… _Shesmirked and quickly went back to the couch.

Bill came out of the head with a glass of water and pills and handed them to the sniffling Ellen while sitting back next to her on the couch. She took the pills and drank the water quickly and then, just like the last time Bill remembered, jumped in his lap, straddling him.

"Um… Ellen… what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I told you I had a different goal. I know you don't believe me, but_…" _

The sound of the heels approaching

"but… there is a thing I've been hiding for a while… I'm in love with you."

All Bill could do was open his mouth in utter confusion, disbelief and astonishment.

The hatch opened…

_Perfect timing_

Ellen's lips landed on his, her tongue sliding deep in his mouth… Bill tried to pull her off him, his hands pushing her waist…

The drop of a notebook startled them both. (Or at least Ellen pretended to be startled)

Bill finally managed to take Ellen's hand off his neck and lap and saw the shocked viewer on the threshold…

Laura Roslin with wide opened eyes and a look of complete shock which no political mask could hide.

The air froze as the two women engaged in a silent battle with eyes. If Laura possessed the ability to kill with a single look, Ellen Tigh would have been in ashes by now. However, a killing look was the only thing she was capable of in the moment for sometimes even The President has nothing to say.

Bill watched helpless the idiotic situation trying desperately to come up with an excuse different than: "It is not what you are thinking", but in the next second Laura Roslin gave him the so well-known "Don't frak with me" look and left the room.

Ellen Tigh, more than satisfied with her final strike, sighed cheerfully and turned to Bill.

"Well, my dear Bill, I think our romantic evening is ruined. Sweet dreams." And with that she quickly left with the feeling of a fulfilled mission.

Bill, still standing in the centre of the room, still trying to figure out what was the hurricane which hit him, slowly started to come to his senses. Too late, though, for both women were already gone.

_Laura Roslin's eyes emanating an ultimate shock… Laura Roslin leaving his room__…_

The memory suddenly kicked him in the gut.

_Bill, you__, absolute idiot…._

He finally realized he had to go after the President no matter that he had no idea what to say to her and, actually, he had no idea why the look she gave him was so important to him…

***

Laura Roslin was walking as fast as possible for a woman on heels, trying desperately not to start running. _Ellen on Bill's lap, her lips on his_… That was an image she wanted to erase from her memory as soon as possible. Not that she was hurt or something. But The Commander and his XO's wife??

_No… who are you kidding, Laura- this was Bill with a woman different than you…_

She sighed in fury and quickened her pace….

And then she heard something she never wanted to hear again in her life..

"Madame President, please, wait."

_How dare he come after me? That pig-headed, insolent and shameless man!_

She quickened her pace even more, despite the fact that she knew she had no chance against Adama in this race.

A sound of a broken heel and a sharp pain in her ankle put an end of the running and in the next moment she was falling to the cold floor.

One strong arm caught her just before she buried her nose into the steel.

"Oh…" her face was white from pain.

Bill realized she had definitely broken her ankle.

"Don't worry- I'll take you to Cottle."

"I don't need your help, Commander, thank you very much!" she stated with an icy voice, trying to extricate herself from his iron grip. Not that he was going to let her.

"You have a broken ankle, Madame President. You need assistance. There is no chance in hell for you to go to the infirmary by yourself. So now you have two options-

First: to stay calm and let me help you and Second: to be stubborn and force me to be less of a gentleman. What do you prefer?"

Laura was having none of this- she waited for him to be distracted with his little speech and managed to extricate herself from his arms…

…only to fall on the ground immediately.

Bill shook his head.

"You know… in some moments you are more hopeless than Ellen Tigh."

_Ohhh…. That was it._

Laura's fury was unleashed with full power.

"I'm not going to listen to your insults, Commander. I demand you leave, me alone in that very minute- you have no right, no excuse and definitely no honour…"

Bill gave up trying to talk with her, took both her legs and flung her over his shoulder.

"What in the names of the gods do you think you are doing?!! Put me down, now!! You heard me, Commander- put me down!!"

Bill smirked at the obvious helplessness and desperation in her voice.

"My, my, Madame President, it turns out that you are not as all-powerful as you though you are. Now, I suggest you stop shouting at me- someone may become curious and come to see what's going on. You don't want to see yourself flung as a bag over my shoulder in the newspaper tomorrow, do you?"

And then finally managed to make her shut up, he quickly headed to the infirmary.

**In the meantime, Tigh's quarters**

Ellen Tigh smiled sweetly when her husband timidly opened the hatch. _You know you are in trouble, darling…_

"Hi Saul. How was the dance? Enjoyed yourself?"

"Well… honestly, I kind of hoped you will kill Roslin, not me."

"Oh, don't worry, my love- she got what she deserved. Now…. About you…"

_Oh, no…. I know that gleam in her eyes…. I'm soo dead…_

One hard and painful slap was all she did, but Gods, the woman has been practicing- his nose was bleeding and he had the bad feeling that a couple of teeth have been broken.

"Now…. Get out. Go to your precious Bill. You may dance with him as well."

And with that Ellen pushed him back in the corridor and locked the hatch.

Saul blinked in confusion. This was not the ordinary way she dealt with him when he broke the rules. Usually there was a lot more noise, broken glasses and bruises…

He shrugged his shoulders and headed to Bill's quarters… they were empty.

Well, it turns out the only person who will be making me company tonight is Doc Cottle…

**The infirmary****, the same time**

"Well, well… this is not a picture to see everyday. And here I thought the viper pilots would be the only ones I was going to cure from alchocol poisoning tonight. Our President decided to have some fun?"

"Shut up, Jack." Hissed one very pissed president behind the Commander's shoulder.

Bill smirked and, finally, put her down on one of the beds. She gave him one furious look.

"She broke her ankle and, from what I can tell, it's pretty bad…"

"And from what I can tell you can't tell anything. My ankle is perfectly fine and I'm not going to forgive you for humiliating me like this." She interrupted him fiercely.

"No offense, young lady, but the Commander can tell a lot more than you on that matter so now shut up, both of you, and let me see the ankle."

"Only after that man is out of my sigh." Laura stated with all her presidential dignity.

Bill shrugged his shoulders and left them alone.

Outside the room he met someone with a bleeding nose and swollen mouth.

"Hi Saul. I see Ellen expressed her disagreement on your dance with The President." Bill smirked.

"Well… honestly, I've seen worse. What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story. First, your crazy wife told me she was in love with me and tried to rape me, then the President entered my quarters while Ellen was trying to rape me and then both of them ran away and I ran after the President and she ran from me and broke her ankle. Actually, I still have no idea why she is so pissed… and, believe me, she is royally pissed…"

Saul started laughing, finally realizing why Ellen spared his life this time- she had already achieved her revenge.

Bill stared at him.

"Stop laughing. I'm in the middle of something, but I have no idea of what exactly. And your wife is involved. You know how deadly serious this is, right?"

Saul shook his head in disbelief how blind his friend could be.

"Roslin is pissed, huh? Why am I not surprised…"

"What do you imply here, Saul?"

"You know, my friend, there is that thing called jealousy. Believe me, I know it after so many years with Ellen. She could be the most unfaithful bitch the world has encountered, but she is awfully possessive when it comes to me… so I can recognize a jealous woman when I see one. And your woman is definitely jealous.

"**My** woman?"

"Yes, Bill- your woman. Deal with it."

He smirked and headed towards Cottle.

"And… by the way… why did you decide to come after her when she ran anyway?"

Saul smiled knowingly at the door and left his friend to wonder which part of the galaxy he was standing on.


	9. The easiest way for a man to get out of

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here is the next chapter:**

It was a long time after Saul's little speech when the truth finally hit Bill in the gut (once again for the night!) - the woman was indeed jealous. Jealous as in _reeally_ jealous, as in you-will-pay-for-this jealous…

_What did I miss? When d__id she stop wanting to kill me and become jealous?_

"Probably during the same time you decided that throwing The President of the Twelve Colonies over your shoulder is a good idea, Commander. And by the way, the killing part does not exclude the jealousy part. As a matter of fact they combine pretty well. There is that thing called crime of passion" Cottle's matter-of-fact tone cut the silence.

Bill blinked.

"Yes, Old Man, you asked out loud. I just answered. Now stop starring like an airlocked puppy and go beg for your life because I have the bad feeling Roslin's first order after getting out of sickbay will be connected with you and the brig and something even more unpleasant… like space travel… without suit…"

Bill gave him one grumpy look and headed towards Laura's bed.

***

Laura's head was a mess. The sharp, constant pain in her ankle didn't do much to brighten her mood, nor did the recent unpleasant memories in her mind, but the well-known figure heading towards her bed definitely pulled her out of the gloomy thoughts.

What?? No! She was absolutely pissed at him and she most certainly Did NOT want him to visit her!

_Yeah, yeah… keep repeating it_- mocked her the little voice in her head.

"What are you doing here?" Even torn between joy and anger, Laura managed to act with the dignity of the Gods themselves.

"I came to see you, silly." Bill answered, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Silly? First, you humiliate a lady and then insult her! Do I need to remind you that this is the President you are talking with right now, Commander? Have some respect! And the very same President is with a broken ankle."

"Oh, stop whimpering- you were the one running through the corridors of Galactica in heels high as the ninth gate of Hell."

"Oh, really? And whose fault is the fact that I was running?"

"Um…. Let me see…. Your great imagination?"

"I'll give you imagination, Commander….."

Bill didn't listen to the stream of words and maybe threats she addressed to him. He just stood, wondering how could he be so blind and not see that she was jealous earlier? His heart was pounding fast while looking at the vision in front of him- so adorable in her fury, so irresistible, as if begging to be kissed. He smiled and did exactly that, effectively stopping the tirade. She stilled for a minute before returning the kiss hungrily with the same passion she was scolding him a second before. Her hand closed around his neck, his hand started a trip over her body… The softness of her breasts, the curve of her hips, the warmth of her tights under the skirt… irresistible…. truly irresistible…

A harsh and loud cough put an end to the fun.

"First you are about to blow this ship with your arguments, now you are making it a porno party. Grow up, people! And get out of my sickbay!"

With an effort of will, Bill let go of the maddening warmth of her lips and with guilty smiles they both directed slowly towards his quarters…

Once inside his quarters, with the hatch securely locked, a measure against any curious best friends and their crazy wives (Bill had definitely learned his lesson), he did what he wanted to do since she stepped on the floor of sickbay but didn't then because she would have probably airlocked him in the very next second- he lifted her from the floor and carried her fragile body in his arms to the couch. Not that she was complaining this time.

Once put down, Laura gave him a soft smile.

"This was way better than my first experience in your hands, Commander."

"Oh, really? I have to admit that I liked your public humiliation better. Especially the part with Cottle"

She slapped him playfully on the arm but then became serious.

"So, Commander, care to explain your behaviour from earlier this night?"

Bill sighed. _Here we go…_

"If I told you that it is not what you are thinking and I'm completely innocent, would you believe me?"

Laura tilted her head on one side and half-closed her eyes, pondering upon the dilemma.

"As a matter of fact I would. Let's say that your... hmm… _actions_ in sickbay prove you innocent."

Bill chuckled, amazed at the easy way he saved his sorry ass from airlocking.

"However…" Laura continued with a devious smile "I know somebody who will not get away that easy…"

And here Bill knew that Ellen Tigh was in trouble. Big time.


	10. The later the vengeance, the better

**Thanks to everyone who had the patience to wait for me to fi****nish this :) **

**4**** AM. The next morning**

Saul Tigh quietly stepped on the threshold of his cabin. The smell of Ambrosia in the air indicated that his wife's party was not over yet.

"Ahh, Saul, come here! There is still some ambrosia left for you. Not that you deserve it. You almost ruined my plan for revenge on Bill! But still- it was a complete success. Come here and celebrate with me, love!"

Saul shook his head trying to process her words. Revenge on Bill?

"Why don't you tell me about your plan while celebrating?" he asked and took the bottle she handed him.

Too drunk to think about consequences, Ellen told him about every step she made during those few weeks. At the end of her story, she had one very drunk and dying from laugh husband lying on the bed next to her.

"Oh, woman, I'm amazed at exactly how stupid you can get... Those two fools were not going to realize what they feel to each other for months ahead. All you did is to show them the short way. I don't know about revenging on Bill, but I'm pretty sure you helped him decide to frak The President sooner."

Saul continued laughing at his quiet wife, who, even drunk, was still able to comprehend the information at hand.

_Ouch... _

**6 AM **

Laura had decided to stay until morning before she goes to Colonial One

"You just don't want to be the news's main hero if they _accidentally_ find out that The President has returned to Colonial One from Galactica in 4 AM in the morning." Bill had stated.

So here she was, on his couch, with one ear literally glued to the phone on which Colonel Tigh was telling something quite curious. Something about Ellen and her master plan for revenge. Bill's ear was just as interested as Laura's in the matter so the leaders of the fleet were a really funny picture trying to share the poor small receiver. But the story Colonel Tigh was telling was worth it, really, really worth it.

"And, Bill, please, don't tell this to the other demon in this game- My wife is crazy, but if Roslin knows about this I can't even begin to imagine the situation."

With that Saul ended the conversation completely unaware that the said Demon has heard every single word of his great conclusive speech

"Demon?"

Bill laughed at Laura's grumpy face and hung up the receiver.

"I have to agree with Saul- you two really can play dirty. Demonically dirty."

Laura gave him a slap on the chest and lay back down on the couch.

"So… this whole circus was about revenge?" Bill shook his head in astonishment.

"Well, you have to admit- she is good." Laura said.

Bill looked at her- stretched over his couch in one of those tight skirts and the white "hug me" blouse which showed just the right amount of good things and smirked:

"I know someone better than her…"

Laura's eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Flattery will not get you where you want to be, Commander."

"And where do I want to be, Madame President?"

Laura slowly rose from the couch, straddling him in his lap, fiery locks covering his face. Before Bill had any time to process the information at hand, she attacked his lips, her tongue parting his lips, asking, no- demanding for entrance he was more than happy to give once caught up with the events. She explored his mouth slowly, with a pace of a professional who knew exactly where to go and what to do in order to drive him mad. She stroked his tongue with her own, sucked from his lower lip and licked his upper one before going back inside his mouth for another duel of tongues. She was maddeningly slow and immensely seductive.

It was just a kiss, but Bill's body was burning with desire so powerful that he was barely able to control it. He moaned in her mouth, helpless, declaring complete surrender. Laura smirked with content and, showing some mercy, let him take a breath.

Bill met her look- a look of a conqueror after a long battle, a look of a woman who knew that she had complete control over him (at least in this particular situation), a look of a goddess descended to visit her mortal worshipper.

One second after Laura was kissing him again and caressing his bare chest. When did she manage to divest him of his tanks was a mystery Bill gladly decided to ponder upon some other time.

_Why do all the women decide to play commando on that couch?_Bill wondered when Laura attacked his zipper with enthusiasm which screamed: situation non-negotiable. And then she took off her blouse and his coherent thoughts were over.

**Colonial Day, 1 month later**

It was one month since the so famous Picon party, the Colonial fleet could breathe peacefully- no women wars, no funny rumours (except for the one stating that after finding out about his wife's affair, the XO of Galactica has started a relationship with The President and The Commander has fired him the next day. Of course, Ellen Tigh had to find and choke the man who invented it and no rumours followed. Just one very scared journalist visited Cottle for a couple of stitches- a mark from one very drunk wife.)

The battlefield was quiet and Ellen Tigh was pondering upon her imaginary victory, conveniently trying to forget the fact that Laura Roslin was in better relations with William Adama than never. After all, she did her best and she did torture the woman a little. That was better than nothing.

"See? I told you the little schoolteacher will not dare come after me, Saul. She is just happy that I didn't take Bill away from her and now will sit quietly in some corner. She doesn't have the guts to declare second war."

"I would not be so sure, if I were you, Ellen- the woman deals with my best friend on a daily basis and everyone who manages to live through a day with The Old man is not to be underestimated…"

That barely said, Laura suddenly appeared in front of the pair

"Hello, Colonel, Ellen. Are you enjoying yourselves?"

"We do, Madame President, we do." Answered Saul Tigh wondering why was the woman here anyway- she had spent the entire night dancing with Bill in a manner that could have fooled everyone around them but not Saul- he could smell the "pre-frak" dance from miles. Or maybe "post-frak" considering that the two leaders have emerged one after another in a suspicious pattern. Well, whatever the case was, "frak" was the key word.

"I'm glad, Colonel. The party is demonically successful, don't you think?"

Saul's heart sank within him, remembering very well exactly how he used that particular adjective one moth ago. The frakking woman has heard the whole conversation… Saul finally realized what the muffled sounds during the phone conversation meant. _Bill, you miserable traitor!_

"Ellen, could you give me a minute?" Asked Laura cheerfully, mercifully leaving the sweating Colonel.

Ellen sighed, foreseeing something bad coming on the horizon and decided to play with caution.

"Of course, Madame President. What can I do for you?" she forced a smile.

"I was thinking… as the wife of the XO, you have certain responsibilities in this fleet and it is high time you got to work."

Ellen blinked.

"I have arranged for you to stay on the Geminon ship, in the quarters of the priestesses of Pythia in order to strengthen the relations between the military and the civilians in that area."

Ellen gulped.

"I've already discussed this with the delegates and they all agree."

Ellen turned white.

"Of course, if you don't want to go, I can always send someone else, but… you know… the delegates would be _very_ disappointed."

_No exit. The bitch hit the bull's eye. I'm so frakked up._

"Well, Madame President, how could I refuse such an honour" Ellen answered weakly.

Laura nodded with ultimate satisfaction.

"Oh, and by the way, the women there have a bit harsh rules: No men. No ambrosia. No music after 8. No walks among the rest of the crew. " Laura announced as if she was just informing Ellen about the weather.

"Just you and the priestesses."

And with that final revelation, Ellen Tigh was totally knocked out.

With that Laura gave the stunned pair one last smile and came back to her dancing partner.

When you mess with the President, you should be ready for the consequences. And the consequences for Ellen were historical.

For the first time in her life, Ellen Tigh was defeated.


End file.
